


Pillow Talk

by siderealSandman



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Relationship (?), Friends To Lovers (?), Minor Edeleth in the BG, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: Sneaking away to plot with your second-in-command is easy when you spread a rumor that you're hooking up instead of planning strategy.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The following is an adult piece of fiction containing adult characters in sexual situations. While it does not contain explicit sexual depictions, it is not intended for minors. Reader discretion is advised.

“Monica…” 

Claude’s eyes fluttered open as Hilda let the stranger’s name roll around on her tongue like a cherry pit. 

“Monica,” Claude echoed, hand resting on the small of Hilda’s bare back. Hilda always seemed to want to talk business after sex; something about laying in a sweaty naked heap seemed to turn her mind in new and interesting ways. 

“Kinda funny that a girl goes missing for a whole year and then slides back into place like nothing’s happened, huh?” Hilda mumbled, pink hair fanned out like a curtain on his bare chest. 

“Mm...hadn’t thought about stuff like that,” Claude said, wincing as Hilda pinched his side. “ _Ow!”_

“Liar,” Hilda said, resting her chin on his chest and fixing him with narrowed eyes. “You _always_ think about stuff like that.” 

“You know me too well,” Claude chuckled, hand slipping a little lower down Hilda’s back. She was a thousand times cleverer than most people gave her credit for; it had been her idea in the first place to sow the rumor around campus that they were lovers so that any late-night strategy sessions wouldn’t be looked at too closely. 

_(“Once everybody thinks they found your dirty little secret, they stop digging,” Hilda explained.)_

She also had the _brilliant_ insight that since the entire monastery thought they were dirtying each other’s bedsheets, there was no reason not to blow off some tension while they were at it. 

“So are you gonna share your _brilliant_ deductions with me or do I need to start guessing?” Hilda said, pushing herself up onto her elbows and giving Claude a full view of the trail of hickeys that dotted her naked chest. Something about surviving the encounter with the Death Knight seemed to rouse the usually glowing embers of desire into something that made Hilda bite his shoulder to avoid getting too loud. 

“Pretty chummy with Her Highness, isn’t she?” Claude muttered, clucking a little in mock disappointment as Hilda tugged his white undershirt on. 

“Maybe Edelgard’s just being a good house leader,” Hilda said, leaning over to grab an apple from the bedside table. 

“Maybe,” Claude shrugged, leaning forward and taking a bite out of Hilda’s apple as she raised it to her mouth. “And maybe we need to have a talk with Professor Eisner.” 

“Please,” Hilda snorted, wiping some juice on the corner of her sleeve. “Byleth’s so far up Edelgard’s ass it’s a wonder he can see far enough to give out battle strategies.” 

_This_ was news. “Really,” Claude prompted, sitting up in bed as Hilda shot him a secretive little smile. “How do you know?” 

“A lady has her ways,” Hilda sighed, holding the apple out for Claude to take another bite. “They’re not involved...yet. But you’d have to be _stupid_ to not notice the lingering looks they shoot each other.” 

Claude _had_ noticed the inordinate amount of tea-time happening lately. “You think he’s trying to marry up?” 

“Worse; I think they _like_ each other,” Hilda said with a small shudder. “That blueberry is a never ending cog in our wheelworks.” 

“Well, let's just hope we never have to cross that particular bridge,” Claude murmured, hand running up the back of Hilda’s leg. “You gonna head back?” 

“Unless I want to run into curfew patrol, I should probably head out,” Hilda said, tossing the apple core in a wastebin across the room. 

“Still wearing my shirt,” Claude reminded her, tugging on the hem of his shirt as she halfheartedly pushed him back against the bed. Before he could say anything, she had planted herself in his naked lap, stretching like a cat as she tugged his shirt off and tossed it off to one side. 

“Looks better on me,” Hilda said, sticking out her tongue. 

“Nothing looks better on you,” Claude said, running his hands along her bare hips. “...you’re probably too late to beat the curfew.” 

“I can run when I feel like it,” Hilda said, watching Claude’s thumbs trace circles on his stomach. 

“Nah, you’re too slow,” Claude murmured, leaning up and surprising her with a brief kiss. “You should probably just sleep over.” 

“Sleep over?” Hilda chuckled, relaxing into an embrace as he tugged her closer. “Monica’s got you puzzled, huh?” 

“Who?” Claude said, leaning in for a more insistent kiss that drew a squeak of surprise from Hilda. 

“Okay,” Hilda panted, running her fingers through his curly dark hair. “What’s gotten into you lately?” 

“What do you mean?” Claude asked, teeth raking her earlobe and savoring the way her weight adjusted in his lap. 

“You are _not_ this kissy,” Hilda said, making no motion to pull away or stop his hands from disappearing under the sheet that covered their hips. “And we _don’t_ do sleepovers.” 

“I’ve been thinking we should start,” Claude said, squeezing the backs of Hilda’s bare legs. “Weirdo sewer girls who died a year ago are running around; been thinking I should keep my right hand where I can keep an eye on her.” 

“Aren’t _you_ gallant,” Hilda teased, leaning into another kiss as Claude tugged the pair of them closer together. “Careful, _milord_ ; if I didn’t know any better, I would say you had _feelings_ for me.” 

Claude smiled into her neck, happy that there was at least _one_ secret he was capable of keeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot Idea from an AU that I'll probably never work on. Inspired by a pic from Kinjiro (NSFW IMAGE https://twitter.com/Kinjero_/status/1223727551857623041?s=20) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
